Hawkman: Shadows (GGD)
Hawkman: Shadows was a live-action mini TV series airing on Syfy, set in the DC Cinematic Universe. Cast Starring Cast * Joe Manganiello as Carter Hall/Prince Khufu/Hawkman * Michelle Monaghan as Shiera Sanders/Princess Chay-Ara/Hawkgirl * Daniel Craig as Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate * Crispin Glover as Carl Sands/Shadow Thief Guest Stars * Priyanka Chopra as Inza Nelson * Creed Bratton as George Emmett * William Hurt as Jonathan Cheval/Monocle * Ludacris as Carl Hammer/Shadow Thief II * Kellan Lutz as Jared Stevens Synopsis After the events of Justice League: Apokolips, Carter Hall/Hawkman and Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl return to protect their home, Midway City. Shortly after their return, a mysterious shadowy creature arrives on the scene and leads the two to Salem, Massachusetts, where Carter's friend, archaeologist Kent Nelson, lives. Here, Carter discovers Kent has became a sorcerer and superhero known as "Doctor Fate" after receiving a mystical amulet, helmet and cloak from Nabu the Wise, a patron god of literacy. Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Doctor Fate realize that the shadowy creature intends to steal Nelson's mystical items, leading the three to team up in order to defeat "Shadow Thief". Episodes # ''Return to Midway City - ''Carter Hall and Shiera Sanders return home to Midway City following Darkseid's attempted invasion on Earth. Upon their arrival, Midway police commissioner George Emmett alerts the duo of a supervillain known as the "Monocle", who has an eye piece that emits beams of energy. Carter and Shiera suit up as Hawkman and Hawkgirl and take down the Monocle, discovering he was former businessman Jonathan Cheval. After Monocle's arrest, the pair is alerted of a robbery in progress at the local museum. # ''The Shadows - ''Hawkman and Hawkgirl arrive on the scene of the crime, to find a shadowy figure as the culprit. The creature escapes with a historic device known as the Dimensiometer, but not before putting up a fight with the Hawks. The duo chases after him, but are attacked by a second shadowy creature. After the Hawks are defeated, the two shadows converse and agree to head to Salem. Hawkgirl overhears the conversation as she and Hawkman awaken from their daze, and the two escape. Hawkgirl informs Hawkman of the plan, and the two follow the shadows. # ''The Tower of Fate - ''Arriving in Salem, Massachusetts, Hawkman and Hawkgirl find the shadows heading towards a tower. The shadows, who refer to themselves as the "Shadow Thief", make their way towards a chamber inside the tower. A man in a yellow and blue costume attacks the two, and as the Shadow Thieves escape, the man in yellow and blue makes his way towards Hawkman and Hawkgirl, only to reveal he is Carter's friend and ally, archaeologist Kent Nelson. # ''Familiar Face - ''Nelson and his wife, Inza, sit Carter and Shiera down. Nelson explains that while on an expedition with his father Sven, the two opened the tomb of Nabu the Wise and revived him from suspended animation, which led to poisonous gas accidentally being released, killing Kent's father. Nabu, taking pity on Kent, taught him how to be a sorcerer by giving him a mystical helmet, cloak, and amulet, leading to Kent to become the hero "Doctor Fate". Not knowing what the Shadow Thieves want, Kent and Inza agree to help Carter and Shiera defeat the duo. # ''Life or Death - ''The Shadow Thieves strike again, returning to the Tower of Fate. The two take on Hawkman and Hawkgirl, however make their way to steal Doctor Fate's mystical items. After the two escape, Hawkgirl goes after them while Hawkman stays behind to help a suddenly ill Kent and Inza. Kent and Inza reveal that they use magic to stay youthful, and that Kent's run in with Nabu occurred during the 1940s. With his heart set on saving his friends, Hawkman hurries to help Hawkgirl take on the two Shadow Thieves. # ''Jared Stevens - ''Kent and Inza hire smuggler Jared Stevens to help Hawkman and Hawkgirl retrieve the amulet, helmet and cloak from the Shadow Thieves. The trio discover that the Shadow Thieves are intending to sell the mystical items on the black market to make a profit. Stevens comes up with a plan that he then explains to the Hawks; just like the Shadow Thieves stole Kent's mystical items, they would steal them right back from the Shadow Thieves, arrest them and save Kent and Inza before it's too late. # ''The Heist - ''Stevens, Hawkman and Hawkgirl work together to pull off a "heist", stealing all three mystical items from the two Shadow Thieves. The plan almost works until the three are caught by the Shadow Thieves. Hawkman retrieves the mystical items and escapes with Hawkgirl and Stevens, but not before Stevens is scarred over his right eye following a fight with one of the Shadow Thieves. # ''Orange is the New Black - ''The three return the items to Kent and Inza. Their magic begins to work again, bringing the two back to their youthful state. Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Stevens, Doctor Fate and Inza all work together to defeat the Shadow Thieves once and for all. They succeed; one is criminal Carl Sands, who worked on shadow projection while in prison - the other is Carl Hammer, an investor in the shadow projection technology. The two are arrested and sent to jail. Stevens moves onto his next job, while Hawkman and Hawkgirl bid their friends farewell and return home to Midway City. After they leave, Kent vows to fight crime and supernatural evil as Doctor Fate once more. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:TV Series